A Surprise for the Hardys
by veryhappymaggot
Summary: What happens when the Hardys adopted sisters come to the WWE after not being seen for almost 10 years?And what happens when WWE diva Ashley has a crush on a certain Hardy?Find out inside Please R&R PS.This is my first story so please bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Well I'm a new author here on this is my first story so bare with me everybody!!!(LOL)By the way most of my stories will be based on Jeff and Matt Hardy,Rated RKO,Dx,and many many more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saturday, April 28, 2007_

_It's the day before WWE Backlash and all the superstars and divas are crowded around in Vince McMahon's office _

_going over their scripts and waiting for Vince and the RAW roster's newest additions._"I can't believe we're keeping the tag

_titles,"Matt Hardy was exclaiming for the umpteenth time.Everyone groaned including Jeff.Fortunately, before Matt could _

_reply Mr.McMahon walked in." Okay everybody I'd like to introduce you to four of the newest additions to the RAW _

_roster,"Vince boomed.A few seconds had passed when in walked four black girls that all looked exactly the same, if you _

_didn't look at their different styles of clothes.Everyone in the room was silent and had really shocked expressions on their _

_faces, especially the Hardys." You're quadruplets," stammered Randy Orton." Uh yeah," the girl with pink,blue,red,and green _

_hair replied."Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to RAW's newest divas Arhianna,Rhianna,Karma,and Karmen," _

_said Vince pointing at each as he said their name."Well, as much as I would love to chat I've got an important meeting to _

_attend." Vince said as he was walking out the door.When Vince left, Arhianna,Karma,Rhianna,and Karmen were swarmed _

_with questions such as, Who's who? How old are you? those sort of things.Everthing was fine until the Hardys came up.There _

_was a very long silence, as the six of them stood there with tears in their eyes.Finally, Arhianna managed to stammer out"J-_

_Jeff" before beginning to sob as he embraced her in a tight hug.After a few minutes the six were still in a tight hug when they _

_were interrupted by Ashley."How do you know each other?" she asked still stunned about the sight before her.Wiping her _

_eyes,Karma simply replied," we're their sisters."Now everyone in the room totally looked confused.It was now Edge/Adam's _

_turn to speak,"Not to sound racist or anything like that but they're white and ya'll are black."Blinking back tears that were _

_threatening to fall,Rhianna muttered,"adopted."_

Getting the feeling that the subject should be left alone, Torrie Wilson 

decided to lighten the mood by saying,"Never thought I'd see the King of Extreme Jeff Hardy cry."That got a laugh out of

everyone."So I see we have two female Jeffs and two female Matts," said Ashley.Arhianna,Rhianna,Karma,and Karmen

laughed.That laughter was soon cut short when Lance Cade asked Matt and Jeff if he could date Arhianna.Jeff was about to

reply, when Arhianna cut him off."I'll handle this," she said."Well,you're a fiesty one aren't you,"said Lance just to annoy Matt

and Jeff.Smirking slightly,Arhianna replied,"I'm only gonna say this once and you better listen so,here it goes, I don't do

hillbillies.She puposely emphasized the I don't do hillbillies part.The whole room erupted in laughter."Why you little-- he

was interrupted by Arhianna."Bitch,slut, whore," Arhianna replied smirking."I've been called worse than that,so it's not

gonna offend me.With a smirk of his own Lance replied,"I was gonna say orphan."That was all it took to make Arhianna

punch him in the jaw.Cade held his jaw in pain.Before leaving the room, Cade muttered,"I'll get my revenge when you least

expect it."And with that he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is Cade gonna keep that promise or not?Who are the girls' love interest?Does Ashley have a crush on a certain Hardy?Find out in the next chapter of A Surprise for the Hardys


	2. a luv story and a fight!

_A/N:I decided that I should try doing 2 chapters a night when I have ideas.If this story is terrible its because I'm tired and its almost 3a.m.I hope the Hardys keep their titles tomorrow.Well anyways here's the next chapter._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Saturday,April 28,2007_

_After the incident,the divas and the superstars decided to go train and look at spots for the match.Along with that Matt was lecturing Arhianna about standing up to people like Lance Cade,while Jeff on the other hand was trying to figure out what Cade said to her._

_Ashley was on the outside of the ring with her new friends Arhianna,Karma,Rhianna,and Karmen watching Matt and Jeff practice their match.She loved the way Jeff did the Swanton Bomb and the Whisper in the Wind.No one in the WWE knew about her secret crush on Jeff.She was still thinking about Jeff,when Karma broke the silence."You like my brother,don't you?" "No, why would you think that?" "You're always staring at him." "Am not."she replied, but she was actually thinking how did Karma know."Sure you aren't." "Okay, I admit that I like him,happy now.""Very.""He doesn't like me.""Wrong again Ash.""What do you mean?""You're all he ever talks about.""Seriously?!""Yep,well look I have to go talk to you later.""Bye Karma."Ashley began to think about what Karma had said.She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Jeff calling her name.That's when he decided to tickle her to get her attention.When she finally got off the floor, he told her they needed to talk._

_Meanwhile..._

_"Matt! I get it! Okay! I won't mess with anyone especially Lance Cade anymore!" Arhianna screamed for the umpteenth time that day."Well, until I believe that,I wan't you to stay with someone when you're not with me,jeff,or your sisters.""You're not my father,so don't tell me what to do!""You're right I'm not your father, because I didn't beat the hell out of you and your sisters when you were younger!""How can you say that to me?""I'm so sorry Arhi.""get out.""What?!""Get Out!!""NO!!""GET OUT!!!NOW!!"she screamed throwing a glass vase at his head, just barely missing him,but shattering the mirror behind him instead."ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?!!""YOU TELL ME!!"she said holding a piece of glass to Matt's throat as he did the same thing to her._

_Back to Ashley and Jeff..._

_"So what did you want to talk about?""Well...I like you a whole lot and I was wondering if you felt the same.""Well...she leaned in and kissed him."Does that answer your question?" "uhh yeah." was all he could manage.They had just turned the corner when they heard screaming from Arhianna's dressing room.When they got there they saw that it was a very horrified Maria.What she was staring at was even worse though._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N:Oooh cliffhanger!!! What did they see?How serious will Ash and Jeff's relationship grow to be?What happens at Backlash?What does Lance Cade have in mind for revenge?All this and more in the next chapter of A Surprise for thge Hardys!!BYE-BYE_


	3. i'm back

_A/n:Okay I've got 2 reviews so far! Right now i'm working for 5 so, you guys gotta R&R!! By the way thanx for reading!! Then again I think I'll still continue the story if I don't get some reviews.So anyways here's the next chapter._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There in front of them stood Matt and Arhianna glass still in hand,bleeding from several different cuts all over their bodies."Are you two fucking crazy?!" was all Jeff could manage to say."I don't know you tell me?!" Arhianna snapped.Just then Karma, Karmen,and Rhianna came in."Why is everyone-- Karma started but,she immediately stopped when she saw the scene before them."Arhianna,Matt,what the hell are you doing?!" "Why don't you ask psycho bitch Arhianna, since she started it?!" screamed Matt." You yelled at me first, and then you had the nerves to bring up my past!" yelled Arhianna."M-Matt is she telling the truth," stammered Karmen."I tried to apologize,but that's when she threw a fucking vase at my head." "You fuckin deserved it!" Arhianna screamed.By now there was a crowd of WWE & ECW superstars and divas observing the scene with looks of surprise and horror.There was an uncomfortable silence until Arhianna fell to the floor sobbing."I-I'm s-so s-sorry Matty." was all she kept saying."Shhh it's okay Arhi." he said trying his best to calm her down."Let's get you two to the trainer's room." Jeff said helping them up.

_In the Trainer's Room..._

"Better Now?" Jeff asked Arhianna as she was geting off the table."Yeah" she said with a small smile."That's good." "Hey Jeff?" "Yeah." "What's going on with you and Ashley?" "Nothin, we're just friends." "Sure you are."Can we drop the subject?" "Oh,I guess." "So... Do you have a boyfriend?" "Yeah he's visiting next week." she said hesitantly."What's his name?" "Chris."How old is he?" "Well someone's nosy, but he's 25." "Oh." "Jeff it's nice talking to you but I gotta go." "Catch up with you later Arhi." "Bye Jeffy." On her way to her locker room she bumped into Karma, who looked worried."Karma what's wrong?" "Go to your locker room and see." "Okay."When she reached her locker room the door was slightly ajar.That's strange, she thought.She opened the door and immediately turned pale at the sight of the person that was there.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N:Who is it? Is it Chris? Is it her father? Find out in the next chapter of A Surprise for the Hardys_.


	4. I forgive You

_A/N:It seems like forever since I've updated!!! I've been pretty busy lately, but school's about to let out so I can update more.Yayyyy Me!!!!_

_Thanx for the reviews it means a lot!!_

_EzraDuke:Thank you so much for reviewing.You'll have to read to find out who it is!! P.S. Keep reviewing!!By the way I luv your stories!!_

_MissPhillippinesSuperStar:Thanx for the review.P.S. I luv your stories!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Oh my God,what the hell are you doing here?!" screamed Arhianna with tears streaming down her face."Well,_

_baby _

_girl, I'm your father and I missed my girls." "Don't you mean sex toys,I'm not your baby girl and don't give me that bullshit _

_about you're my father and you missed me!", she yelled getting in his face. "You and your sisters are coming home and that's _

_final, besides you girls are only 17!"he roared."No we're not, we are staying here with Matt and Jeff!" she sobbed."You girls _

_are not talented enough to be here!" "Yes they are.," a very familiar voice called out.It was Matt." What is going on here?!" a _

_second voice boomed.It was Vince with two security officers."Vince, get him out of here,please."Karma begged with tears _

_rolling down her cheeks."Well, security you heard the lady, take him away." "Are you girls okay?" jeff asked."Yeah,." they _

_answered in unison.Sensing the tension, Matt decided to apologize to Arhianna for being a bastard earlier.Before he could _

_say anything though, Arhianna said,"I forgive you Matt."He looked at her slightly amazed. "It's a trait that I have, now _

_come give me a hug Matty." "So much drama so little time."Randy joked. "Well ladies we're g0ing to put you in an angle _

_starting Monday,"stated Vince. "Who with?" asked Karmen. "Well, we are going to introduce you as the Hardy's younger _

_sisters,then you're going to start fueding with the other divas and there will possibly be some romance angles in the _

_future." "Hey Vince?" "Yes Arhianna?" Do we have to change our styles for this?" "Nope." "Good, cause I'd raise hell if I _

_did," she replied causing everyone to laugh. "Well, ladies and gentleman the meeting is over,therefore everyone is _

_dismissed._


	5. New angles,rivals,and romances

_A/N:Thanx for the reviews you guys it makes me happy to know that people are actually reading this story!! So far I don't know where I'm going with this story but I would like to finish it.Give me your opinion. Should I continue or not?Sorry it took so long to update I've been spending time with my brother who is in the Air Force since he came visit._

_"Would you stop pacing?!" Jeff asked Rhianna for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm sorry but I'm nervous." "Why can't you _

_sit still like Karma and Arhi?" he asked winking at them from across the room. "Because it's my first match,and there's over 10,000 _

_people out there."she replied. "Who are you fighting anyways?" Arhianna asked. "Me and Karmen are going up against Jillian Hall _

_and Kristal and you?" "Me and Karma are up against Victoria and Melina and speaking of Karmen where is she?" "I don't know." _

_"Well,girls, I gotta go talk to Matt about our match tonight so I'll talk to you guys later." Jeff said before walking out the door. After _

_he left the girls decided to go the gym._

_Meanwhile..._

_Karmen was rounding the corner on her way back from the gym when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry."she said getting off _

_the floor."That's okay I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." John Cena replied. "That makes two of us." He chuckled _

_slightly before saying, "Let me see your eyes." "Why?" she asked. "That's the only way I know which one of you I'm talking to." She _

_chuckled before looking up and asking "So, who am I?" "Karmen." "How can you be sure?" "Well for one they're a pretty greenish _

_bluish color and out of the four of you your eyes are the only ones that show emotion." Blushing slightly she said,"Thanks for the _

_explanation." "No problem,so what are you doing after the show?" he asked. "Nothin." "Not anymore." "Is that so,Cena?" "Yep you're _

_going out with me tonight." "Okay." "Good so I'll see you later." "Yep." After he walked off, she couldn't hide the smile that spread _

_across her face. All she could think about was the fact that she had a date with John Cena._

_At The Gym..._

_Rhianna had just finished stretching and was about to get in the pool when Randy Orton walked in. "Hi Randy." she said with a _

_smile. "Hi Rhianna." he replied with a smile of his own. God I love his smile she thought.Before she could stop herself she had _

_asked him if he wanted to go swimming with her. "Sure I've got nothin better to do." was his reply.What have I gotten myself into, _

_she thought._

_Somewhere in the Arena..._

_Arhianna was sitting down in an isolated area at the arena waiting for the show to start.She had her black Ipod in her ears,singing _

_the song "Lithium"by Evanescence,while throwing a ball back and forth at the wall in front of her.She had been doing this for the past two hours, and had even began to write down how many times she had thrown the ball against the wall and caught it.So far she was at exactly 1000._

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

_When did I start feeling so depressed? she thought._

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

_When that psychiatrist said you were a manic depressor Arhi, she thought._

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  
_

_Oh great now I'm answering my own questions.I've gone mad. she thought._

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Focus Arhi.she thought._

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.  
_

_Maybe I should have stayed in the gym a little longer.I can't mess up on my first night here. she thought._

_Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes._

_When did everything get so complicated?_

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Tears of frustration began to roll down her cheeks. Now is not the time for a nervous breakdown Arhi._

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go.  
_

_She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't seen Karma waving her hand in her face."What's wrong Arhi?" "Nothin Karma." "You're lying Arhi." "Damnit Karma I Said Nothing's wrong!!!" she screamed before stalking down the hall._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N:What else is Arhianna hiding?Are Karmen and John becoming a couple?I decided that I'm going to let my reviewers tell me if Randy and Rhianna should get together, so let me know in your reviews.Find everything out in the next chapter of __A Surprise for the Hardys.__ Also was this a good chapter?Yes or No?_


End file.
